


Dreamcatcher

by genee



Series: Help [2]
Category: Popslash, Supernatural
Genre: Dr. K., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-08
Updated: 2006-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:25:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genee/pseuds/genee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. K. needs a little help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamcatcher

**Author's Note:**

> Written by request. :)  
> Prompts: Sam, Dean, Dr. K.

Chris remembers their father from years ago, all dark and broody, remembers the way he banished the pyro-powered poltergeist they'd picked up in the middle of the _No Strings_ tour, the way he'd hung around for a few days after, just to be sure.

"I have this client," Chris says, and Sam nods, leans forward a little. Dean looks like he's thinking _client, riiiight_ , and then Chris says, "He believes he's dreaming other people's dreams," and Dean leans forward, too, casts a quick glance at his brother.

"Anyone's dreams in particular?"

"Yes," Chris says, and they both stare at him, lips pursed, eyes narrowed. They look like two sides of the same coin. They look like their father, and Chris finds himself hoping they'll hang around for a while, too. "You guys play golf?"

"A little," Sam says, at the same time as Dean says, "Hell no."

Chris laughs, scribbles a note in the daybook on his desk. "How about we shoot some hoops, then. Talk about this some more?"  
   


~.~


End file.
